Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional cutting insert, tool body and cutting tool. That is, such cutting insert is a cutting insert having two end surfaces (an upper surface 2, a lower surface 3) and a peripheral side surface (a side surface 4) connecting these end surfaces, and the peripheral side surface includes a linear front cutting edge (a cutting edge 5), a rake surface and a front flank 9. The front cutting edge and one of the end surfaces (the lower surface 3) form an acute angle. To put it another way, as viewed from a direction facing the rake surface, the front cutting edge and an intersecting edge between one of the end surfaces (the lower surface 3) and the peripheral side surface form an angle which is smaller, by an angle α, than 90°, i.e., an acute angle. Patent Document 1 also discloses a tool body and a cutting tool on which such cutting insert is mounted. The cutting insert, tool body and cutting tool of Patent Document 1 are adapted to grooving or parting.